


A Viagem

by Fushigikage



Series: É Fantástico, PAM! q [2]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Brasilsilsil, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay gay muito gay q, M/M, Madureira aaaaaa laiá, Yaoi, conhecendo a Cidade Maravilhosa, crack! fic, virei guia turístico de fanfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fushigikage/pseuds/Fushigikage
Summary: Por mais que estivesse acostumado com as ideias inesperadas de Patrick, Walter não fazia ideia do tipo de passeio que o seu amante estava lhe propondo.
Relationships: Patrick Jane/Walter Mashburn
Series: É Fantástico, PAM! q [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141259
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	A Viagem

**Author's Note:**

> Oi, Deus, sou eu de novo... qqqqq
> 
> Essa história surgiu na minha mente no domingo quando estava comendo a iguaria que meus amigos (*cof cof*) Walter e Patrick experimentarão nas próximas linhas. A única ideia aqui é divertir e apresentar a minha cidade ─ que, mesmo com todos os problemas existentes, ainda é a Cidade Maravilhosa. Inicialmente, a história seria mais curta e se passaria no meu bairro (porém acho que o Mashburn iria MORRER se pisasse aqui rsrsrsrs).  
> E vamos de fazer mais pelas RIs do que o governo do meu país (o desespero disso aqui É REAL).  
> No final, tomei a liberdade de criar uma espécie de "notas de rodapé" por motivos de: acho muito chique. Se você já conhecia, ótimo, parabéns; caso algum dos itens marcados (ou outros no texto) tiverem nome diferente onde você mora, me conta que eu vou adorar saber :3  
> Ah! O título, curiosamente, é o mesmo de uma novela que passava na televisão na época em que eu era criança. Não foi planejado e estou rindo disso, pois é.
> 
> Boa leitura, pessoal!~

Quando se tem dinheiro, é muito mais fácil aproveitar tudo o que o mundo tiver a oferecer ─ e ele, sendo um bilionário, sabia que isso era um fato. Viajou o mundo inteiro, visitando incontáveis cidades ao redor do globo, apenas para matar o tédio. Algumas vezes, no entanto, nem era preciso ir para longe ─ clubes caros, carros mais caros ainda e boas companhias eram fáceis e simples de alguém como ele conseguir. Ainda assim, mesmo que não gostasse de admitir, ter uma _boa companhia_ não era algo tão simples de conseguir ─ sendo assim, não era sábio deixar que alguém especial escapasse assim por entre seus dedos. 

Walter Mashburn podia ter quem quisesse aos seus pés e, mesmo assim, se viu mergulhar e se afogar em um mar de olhos azuis esverdeados e cachos loiros com feições angelicais ─ que, de angelicais, não tinha nada além da aparência. Encantou-se por Patrick Jane e sua perspicácia logo de cara, sendo sua única surpresa ter sido correspondido em sua humilde empreitada. Seu pequeno jogo repleto de flertes e jogos de sedução pareceu dar certo. Ambos sendo tão parecidos e, ao mesmo tempo, tão diferentes complementavam-se de uma forma que Walter jamais imaginou que pudesse sentir-se. 

Deitado em uma cama de um hotel particularmente caro no coração do Rio de Janeiro, repassava mentalmente toda a trajetória dos dois até aquele momento. Sem rodeios e sem floreios, seu arranjo vinha dando certo e nenhum deles parecia querer mudar o que tinham. Eram amigos, companheiros e amantes ─ o que mais poderiam querer? Essa viagem, em particular, havia sido sugestão de Patrick e o moreno já imaginava o motivo ─ aquele sol que brilhava alto no céu e tocava a imensidão azul do mar eram o tipo de paisagem que atraíam o loiro mais do que tudo. Podia-se dizer que, de fato, era quase como se a praia e ele fossem um só. E, por mais que não fosse fã de mar e praia e de ter a areia grudada entre seus dedos, faria qualquer coisa para ver aquele sorriso capaz de iluminar os dias mais sombrios. Então, se Patrick queria ir visitar as praias do Brasil, então Walter o levaria. 

Escolhendo estrategicamente um quarto de frente para a praia, podiam ir e voltar quantas vezes quisessem. O moreno se viu na obrigação de admitir: aquele visual era _realmente_ incrível. A brisa refrescante, as ondas em seu movimento de vai e vem... É, aquilo era bem relaxante. Também havia, claro, o fato de que Jane estava vestido tão relaxado que nem parecia o mesmo homem que conheceu trabalhando na CBI. Sempre de bermuda tactel e sem camisa, passava os dias mergulhando ou se exercitando na praia. Já Walter, por sua vez, passava esse tempo sentado em um dos muitos quiosques do calçadão tomando água de coco. Ao contrário de seu parceiro, vestia-se sempre com uma camisa de manga curta em tom claro, bermuda e um tênis com meias não muito grossas ─ o que sempre fazia com que sofresse com o calor carioca. 

Por duas noites, Patrick conseguiu convencer Walter a caminhar com ele na praia depois de anoitecer. Sentado na areia ouvindo seu companheiro contar animadamente histórias que havia lido sobre a cidade, o moreno permitiu-se pela primeira vez apreciar o momento. Havia uma lua cheia no céu que estava brilhantemente refletida nas águas. A brisa, embora mais fria, era agradável e não eram poucas as pessoas praticando exercícios ou caminhando na orla da praia. Em outra ocasião, caminharam juntos cruzando a orla de Copacabana até Ipanema, seguindo até o Leblon. Era quase como estar em uma cena de novela¹ ─ o ritmo agitado da cidade com seus ônibus e carros contrastava com as pessoas caminhando e conversando na calçada. Era uma mistura gostosa de sons, com balanço e encanto, tal qual uma daquelas músicas de _bossa nova_ que o loiro tanto gostava de ouvir depois do jantar. 

Depois de quase duas semanas, estava pronto para sugerir que voltassem aos Estados Unidos. _Estava_ era o termo correto, pois naquela manhã de quarta-feira foi acordado pouco depois das seis horas da manhã. A cortina estava entreaberta e os raios de sol batiam diretamente em Patrick ─ fazendo-o brilhar mais do que costume. 

─ Vamos, ─ disse em seu tom costumeiro. ─ Tem um lugar que quero conhecer. 

─ E esse lugar não pode esperar até a hora do almoço? 

─ Infelizmente, não. ─ Continuou, já de pé. ─ Vai ser uma experiência interessante, garanto. 

O sorriso travesso que Jane tinha no rosto dizia-lhe justamente o oposto ─ ainda assim, pagaria para ver. Pouco mais de meia hora depois, estavam os dois na porta do hotel. O loiro vestia uma camiseta de manga curta e bermuda jeans com chinelos do tipo Havaianas; já seu parceiro sonolento usava uma camisa de manga longa, calça jeans e tênis. Sua esperança era que o sol desse uma trégua, pelo menos naquele dia. Muito a contragosto, aceitou a sugestão de Patrick de deixar o carro que haviam alugado no estacionamento; afinal, o consultor garantiu que seria um excelente guia turístico ─ o que arrancou algumas risadas de ambos. 

Não demorou muito para que embarcassem em um ônibus cujo letreiro exibia os dizeres “ _308: Central”_ . Walter não entendeu imediatamente o que deveria fazer, uma vez que nunca havia entrado em um veículo desses. Jane, por outro lado, entregou algumas notas ao motorista e, ao sinal do mesmo, fez um gesto para que o moreno passasse pela roleta. Certo, essa era uma experiência nova para ele. Sem demora, sentaram em um dos bancos que acabou por se mostrar não tão confortável ─ “ _pelo menos, o ar condicionado funciona”_ , pensou consigo mesmo. O trânsito estava tranquilo e pela janela podiam observar a paisagem mudando enquanto o veículo se afastava da zona sul e se aproximava da zona central da cidade. O loiro apontava animadamente para a janela e, consultando o mapa que tinha no celular, verificou que estavam próximos ao ponto final da linha. 

Definitivamente, Walter Mashburn estava surpreso. Não pela quantidade de pessoas andando apressadas de um lado para o outro ─ afinal, ele mesmo mora em uma cidade grande ─, ainda assim, a quantidade de barracas e carros e pessoas e cães misturados, todos coexistindo no mesmo espaço foi o suficiente para fazê-lo quase que se perder de Jane. Com um toque suave em seu cotovelo, porém, seu companheiro indicou o caminho a seguir. 

─ Esta é a Central do Brasil! ─ Disse com um largo sorriso no rosto, enquanto apontava para uma construção cinzenta com longos portões e muitas pessoas passando ao mesmo tempo. Ao ver que o moreno não esboçou reação, continuou. ─ O filme, lembra? Aquele que deveria ter levado o Oscar em 1999. 

─ Hm... Lembro vagamente... 

─ Não, você não lembra. ─ Com um aceno, indicou a multidão apressada logo a frente. ─ Vamos que ainda temos um longo caminho pela frente. 

A Central do Brasil consiste em um grande terminal de trem com diversos quiosques com lanches e doces, artigos de presente, tabacaria e um mini mercado. Nos telões, as linhas são indicadas por cores chamativas, com seus respectivos horários de saída. Tentando não esbarrar em todos que passavam, tentava entender como que as pessoas se achavam naquele lugar que mais parecia um formigueiro. Novamente, Patrick o tirou de seus pensamentos, entregando a ele um cartão com o nome “ _SuperVia”_ impresso. 

─ Venha, vou te ensinar como usa. 

─ E desde quando você sabe como funcionam as coisas aqui? 

─ Meu caro Walter, esqueceu que eu sempre sei das coisas? 

Com um sorriso travesso, mostrou como colocar o cartão para destravar a catraca ─ que, analisando bem, não era tão diferente das que havia visto nos filmes. Caminharam até a plataforma da linha azul, que tinha os dizeres “ _Central do Brasil x Japeri”_ estampado nela. Jane lhe explicou que aquele trem era expresso e, por isso, chegariam mais depressa. Faltava pouco para as oito da manhã e o estômago de ambos começava a reclamar. Pela janela, viram a Cidade Nova, a Quinta da Boa Vista e o Maracanã; haviam ambulantes nos vagões vendendo toda sorte de itens ─ que iam desde doces até utensílios para o lar. 

─ _Próxima parada Estação Madureira._ ─ Anunciou a voz mecânica. ─ _Next stop Madureira Station._

─ Pronto, chegamos. 

Acompanhando-o, Walter se levantou e se dirigiu a uma das várias portas que logo se abriram. Antes mesmo que pudessem subir as escadas para sair da estação, era possível ouvir a poluição sonora causada pela quantidade absurda de vendedores com mega fone, juntamente com os avisos da estação e, consequentemente, com os apitos dos guardas de trânsito. Não entendia o porquê Jane resolveu ir para um lugar como esse, tão distante e barulhento, e seu rosto exibia a pergunta que não colocou em palavras. Por outro lado, o loiro pareceu entender sua dúvida e, com um largo sorriso, indicou o caminho que deveriam seguir. Consultando o GPS do celular algumas vezes, parou abruptamente em frente a um estabelecimento. 

O lugar parecia uma mistura de padaria com lanchonete. Localizada em uma rua paralela a principal, contava com um grande movimento de pessoas comprando apressadamente. Algumas delas, sentavam em cadeiras para comer no balcão mesmo. Outras, preferiam sentar em uma das mesas de madeira espalhadas ao longo do não tão espaçoso estabelecimento. Sorrindo mais do que antes, Jane indicou uma das mesas enquanto ia ao balcão. 

─ Bom dia. ─ Mesmo a distância, podia ouvir o loiro em sua tentativa de falar em português corretamente. ─ Gostaria de dois pães franceses² e dois pingados³, por favor. 

─ Na chapa, com mortadela ou com queijo? ─ A atendente olhava-o com certa curiosidade. 

─ Com mortadela. ─ Respondeu, após pensar por alguns segundos. ─ Obrigado. 

Após pagar pelo seu café da manhã, foi de encontro ao seu parceiro na mesa, enquanto a atendente fez um gesto indicando para qual mesa era o pedido. Mashburn encarava-o com um misto de descrença e curiosidade, tentando desvendar o porquê de irem tão longe para comer um simples café da manhã. Não precisaram esperar muito tempo, pois logo a mesma jovem trazia uma bandeja com dois pratos, um recipiente de açúcar e dois copos americanos⁴ cheios ─ que ela logo colocou na mesa e se afastou. 

─ Isso, meu caro, ─ disse o loiro, enquanto pegava o copo transparente nas mãos. ─ É puro suco⁵ de RJ. Você vai até se sentir um pouco brasileiro depois disso, experimenta. 

Patrick bebeu um longo gole da bebida quente, antes de abocanhar seu sanduíche. Com um gesto resignado, Walter fez o mesmo. E, bem, não era tão ruim quanto ele imaginava ─ certamente, não era sofisticado, no entanto era até saboroso. O pão tinha uma casquinha crocante por fora, porém era macio no interior; a mortadela era saborosa e a sensação do leite quente com aquele gostinho de café esquentando-o por dentro completava o pacote. 

─ Por essa, eu não esperava. 

─ Sei disso. ─ Recostando-se na cadeira, continuou. ─ Eu não aguentava mais comer naquele hotel. Esse lugar aqui tem de tudo! ─ Patrick apontava para a rua repleta das mais variadas lojas. 

─ E como você sabia desse lugar? ─ Cruzando os braços em frente ao peito, questionou. ─ Ou da comida? 

─ Bem, há variantes de comida em qualquer lugar. Apenas fiquei curioso, pesquisei um pouco e aqui estamos. 

─ Patrick, ─ o moreno relaxou um pouco, ─ nós vamos voltar de táxi, certo? 

─ Só se você me prometer que vamos vir para cá no carnaval. 

─ Claro que podemos voltar ao Brasil... 

─ Não, não. Eu quero voltar para cá. Para Madureira. ─ Virando-se para a rua, indicou com um aceno. ─ Eles têm duas escolas de samba aqui, sabia? Império Serrano e Portela, seria divertido, você não acha? 

Genuinamente encantado, Walter soltou uma risada um tanto alta demais. Levantando-se educadamente, acenou para atendente antes de dirigir-se à saída. 

─ Vou pensar no seu caso, Paddy. Agora, vamos embora. 

**Author's Note:**

> Notas do autor que ninguém quer saber(?????):
> 
> ¹Referência as novelas do Manoel Carlos que passavam na Rede Globo; sempre tinha gente caminhando na praia e um ônibus cortando pro núcleo pobre da novela ─ isso tudo enquanto tocava Tom Jobim antes de fazer transição pra alguma música mais pop qualquer que fosse escolhida pra representar o núcleo zona norte (e ferrado) da novela;
> 
> ²Pão francês: também conhecido como pão de sal e cacetinho. Consiste em um pão pequeno, com casca crocante e interior macio. Um clássico do café da manhã e do lanche da tarde. Ao contrário do que o nome sugere, não surgiu na França, e encabeça a lista de comidas que levam nomes de países no qual não existem (Torta Holandesa, Paleta Mexicana [as do tipo caríssimo no caso com recheio e creme e essas coisas] e Palha Italiana são alguns exemplos);
> 
> ³Pingado: bebida composta de um copo cheio de lente quente e um pingo de café. Só deve ser adoçado depois de preparado, caso contrário, pode ficar muito doce. Comumente servido em um copo americano;
> 
> ⁴Copo americano: modelo de copo criado em 1947 em São Paulo e que é produzido até hoje. Em Belo Horizonte, é conhecido como copo lagoinha, pois começou a ser comercializado em uma loja do bairro chamado Lagoinha. Pode ser encontrado em padarias, bares e botecos espalhados pelo Brasil. Muito usado para beber desde café até cachaça ─ além de também servir como medidor de arroz pra dona de casa. Nos anos 90, foi eleito o melhor copo para se beber cerveja (testei e aprovei isso aqui). Ao contrário do que dizem, não é uma cópia do _soviet glass_ ;
> 
> ⁵"Puro suco": expressão que é usada (principalmente na internet) pra indicar algo que representa determinado grupo/local.
> 
> Termino dizendo que, enquanto escrevia, a música Meu Lugar do Arlindo Cruz e o jingle do "suco de laranja" (suco de laranja, geladinho natural, tu só pag um real ♪) tocavam na minha mente em uma poluição sonora que só carioca da gema sabe como é.
> 
> E, não, NUNCA esquecerei (ou esqueceremos) o Oscar de '99.


End file.
